ninrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Uchiha Hikari
'Character Profile'Edit 'Character First Name'Edit Sincarta 'Character Last Name'Edit Uchiha 'IMVU Username'Edit PyroSincarta 'Nickname (optional)'Edit 'Age'Edit 12 'Date of Birth'Edit 08-13-196 'Gender'Edit Male 'Ethnicity'Edit Japanese 'Height'Edit 4' 11" 'Weight' Edit 92 lbs 'Blood Type'Edit AB+ 'Occupation'Edit Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos'Edit 'Affiliation'Edit Konohagkure 'Relationship Status'Edit Single 'Personality'Edit Sincarta Uchiha is usually a calm and content kind of person with a friendly side to boot. He can be shy at times around new people but first impression is everything. If he sees that the person is nice to other fellow ninja then he will be nice to them. But on the other hand if he sees that the person is cocky, arrogant, and mean, he will do his best to steer away from that person and try not to find trouble. If any of his friends are threatened, hurt, bullied, any of the sort...he will protect those people with his life. But with his closest friends and family, he will get angry to the point of killing. 'Behaviour'Edit SIncarta Uchiha is often kind and content, but when he failed someone he looked up to or family/closest friends, he would do anything to make it up. However...if anyone decides to hurt those precious to him...he will have the intention to kill... 'Nindo (optional)'Edit 'Summoning'Edit 'Bloodline/Clan'Edit Uchiha 'Ninja Class 'Edit 'Element One'Edit Fire 'Element Two'Edit N/A 'Weapon of choice'Edit ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one...)) 'Strengths'Edit (( Academy students are expected to have one strength and one weakness, and go up one per rank. )) 'Weaknesses'Edit Taijutsu 'Chakra colour'Edit Red with a Flame Tint 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'Edit Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List'Edit Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies'Edit Yonshigakure 'Enemies'Edit Your enemies, rivals or bullies. {C ((Feel free to make up a name of a bully in your class or of older age then you.)) 'Background Information'Edit Your background information ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. Try to avoid being an orphan, as it will mean you might get less teaching or not be able to learn Clan/Family jutsu.)) ((Example Background from the Second Namikage: Inkroe of the Takeda Clan is the third of his name and thirteenth in his clan to be a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, raised in the second coming of the times of the Bloody Mist his academy training came at a cost to not only his own but his friends health. Inkroe was raised within the Takeda Clan Compound within the Village Hidden in the Mist, prevented from even leaving the compound until the age of five at which time he was taken to not only his Clan Dojo, but the Dojo of Miyamoto Musashi who was the resident Kensei within Kirigakure, he was trained for 12 hours each day until the age of eight in the art of swordfighting and Kenjutsu. His mother Infi Takeda was often his only friend in his young age, telling him everything he asked, providing him with all his needs and bandaging his wounds, despite her career as a Hunter Nin for Kirigakure and the careless and cruel outward persona she maintained, inside she was truely a caring person, whom Inkroe sought praise and acceptance of more then anyone, he in later life would model himself after her in all ways and even when his sister Lianshi was born his mother still spent as much time as she could with him, when she was not on missions or training herself. At the age of six his mother defeated a Swordsman of the Mist for the blade Nuibari, his father defeated another swordsman for the blade Shibuki and this lead to him learning of his Clans legacy and spawned one of his many life goals at the time: To wield a Sword of the Mist.)) 'Roleplaying Library' ((You will add to this in future of your character development.)) 'Approved by:'Edit ((Only Jounin's will fill this part out.))